


Rita the Fallen Cartoon

by MinecraftFan11



Series: MylenaHoodTale [2]
Category: Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (Cartoon), Doki (Cartoon), Jelly Jamm (Cartoon), Pocoyo (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Family, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Prequel of MylenaHoodTale.Rita,the First of the Fallen Cartoons,fall and is adopted by the Discovery's and became the best Friend and Sister from they Biologic Child,Pocoyo.However,the End for her and her Brother won't be Easy...





	1. A New life for Rita

**Author's Note:**

> (This Series will be in Co-Production with MylenaHoodTale.And NO,it ins't the necessary view you need to have from Rita's living life.)

Rita,the First Fallen Cartoon and the Guide of Pucca in her Adventures in the Cartoonground...how she ended what she is now?

To know that,we'll need to go back in time,very early in the times that the Discovery Cartoons got not too much recently selated.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Rita was clearly different from the other Cartoon Children:She hated all the Cartoons.She didn't explain why her hate and how she got it,she simply hated everybody and End.Also,she was very Bossy most of the time,so nobody wanted to be her friend.She didn't supported the world she lived anymore.

She wans't exactly depressed,but rather willing to find another Place to live,out of this World.She then heard of Mount Ebott 'n the Monsters and solved to go there.She didn't care if she would get really hurt and catched if the Selated Cartoons find her:She was also furious with herself.She then climbed Ebott and looked around it's Cavern.

The Cavern was dark but not at the Point of nearly unlookable and haved Vines around.While Rita was looking around the place,she unwarnedly triped over a Larger vine and falled over the Whole,letting out a Loud scream...

 

And then she landed in solid floor,in faceplant with alot of Pain.

She heard footsteps approaching her.She knew it wouldn't be a Ordinary Cartoon since she knew where she was.It was probably a Evil and Scary Discovery Cartoon that would certainly bring her to be trapped.However,she gained suficient strenght to lift up herself with her own hands,and noticed the figure approaching her:

 

It wans't exactly a Scary Figure,but yes...a Young Boy.

This boy haved a curious blue hat with a blue blouse with yellow stripes.He also haved blue pants 'n boots.Blue for Rita seemed to be the Favorite colour for this Boy taste.He ended offering help for Rita,something she didn't expect.

-"Hey,you falled down?"-he asked,offering his hand,which Rita spared.-"Will help you!"-he seemed the Total opposite what Rita expected to find:A generous and kind boy helping her.

-"Your name?"-He asked.Rita almost fogetted her name because she never really adressed it to anybody,but with some memory she could find it.

-"R-Rita..."-She sayed,still with some kind of Pain.

-"Rita?A cute name!My name is Pocoyo!"-he presented himself.

Rita really never expected that she would meet somebody so friend like...Pocoyo.He helped her travel trought the Dark Area with pillars,in which to Rita's eyes,Pocoyo finded it to him alot familiar,like it was really his home.Rita was still with an bit of Pain and barely being able to lift her head up,but she got help by Pocoyo.They both travelled by the Pink and Green place Pocoyo presented as "The Ruins" and stopped by what seemed an Small house.

-"I live here!"-Pocoyo sayed,seeming alot happy.He then dragged Rita to the House,which haved Yellow wood and seemed comfortable to live.Pocoyo taked Rita to what seemed to be his Room and then sayed to Rita to sit on the Bed.

-"Mom and Daddy happy to see you!"-Pocoyo sayed while running with Pure excitement to the Door and some place.

Rita knowed that Pocoyo would have parents but she didn't know he wanted to present her to them so early.Rita was afraid to be rejected and forced outside...these Discovery Cartoons maybe would be the last chance to she have some real Friendly Relationship and she was worried she would be rejected by really all 'n all.Altrought it wouldn't be really Correct,she solved to sleep in the Bed so she could drag these topics away.It was sunset while she arrived on the Cartoonground so she believed that would atleast awaken in 5 O'Clock.

She wouldn't wait for who would Greet her when she would awake,aside of Pocoyo.


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita meets the parents of Pocoyo and is taken by them.

Rita taked a while literally fighting her eyes to Wake Up:She was really very tired.While she waked up,she noticed an trio of Silhouettes,which only one she recognized.

When she finally did open her eyes,she noticed Pocoyo and what seemed to be his Parents:A dog with green cape and crown in-head and a Taller pink mouse with a dress.How they both where Pocoyo's parents,she didn't know.

-"Look!She waked up!"-Pocoyo sayed,seeming happy that his parents would Introduce theyselves to Rita.

-"Hello,young cartoon.Pocoyo sayed about you...Rita.My name's Angelina Ballerina,and this is Pocoyo's father and King of the Discovery Cartoons,Doki."-The mouse presented herself and the dog.

-"Arroy!You're welcome here.If you want,you can live as much you want."-Doki presented himself.

-"Well..."-Rita started to explain to the family.-"I don't want to leave your all...it's because I don't have nobody on the Outside world that like me...It is really nobody..."

 

The Discovery family looked to theyselves,feeling somehow poor for Rita.Rita didn't inform they her hate for the Cartoons because she didn't want they to know this horrible flaw of her.

-"If we adopt you?We would love alot you if you where of our family."-Angelina sayed.

-"A-a-a-adopt me?"-Rita didn't believed someday someone would say something like that to her.The Discovery cartoons really we're her salvation to happiness.She then after some seconds smiled and nooded with her head.

-"Well,so...be welcomed as family!-"Angelina sayed heart-warmingly,somehow making Rita's happy after a long time in her life.-"I'll bake a Banoffe Pie for you two.Hey Doki,come with me;"-Angelina seemingly goed to the kitchen and Doki followed her.Rita lifted herself up and sitted on the Bed.Pocoyo goed to a box in the Foot of the Bed and grabbed a Toy:A small doll which seemed like a Black Gramophone with Four legs and a Cute face,that seemed to be made of Plastic.

-"It's my favorite doll!Wanna play?"-Pocoyo asked.Rita nooded,she was happy to have a New Family and play like a real child.Altrought only adopted,she was just happy because of that,she haved a new mother,a new father,and a new brother...and also Friend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rita and Pocoyo we're laughing while playing of fighting dolls.Rita was recently adopted and it feeled like it was years.Angelina comed trought the door,with two slices of her "Banoffe Pie" in two plates in her hands.Pocoyo already lefted his doll out and grabed a plate with a Slice and eated it,seemingly to enjoy it.Rita watched Pocoyo eat it and with a bit of curiosity,she solved to taste the other slice too.She politely grabbed the plate and tooked out a bite of the Slice of Banoffe Pie.

 

It was really tasty.A perfect mix of Toffe,Ice cream of Vanilla,Banana and Cream.Angelina seemed professional in making this Pie.

-"I loved it!"-Rita sayed,with sparky eyes.She never eated something like that before.In fact,she never really eated one kind of Pie.

-"Mommy's a great Pie baker!"-Pocoyo sayed catching Rita attention,that ended seeing that he already finished with his Pie.Rita politely returned the Plate to Angelina's hands while Pocoyo returned it with sheer Playfulness.

-"Let's continue playing!"-Rita sayed,grabbing the Cloth doll that was a Girl and the "Gramophone Creature" that Pocoyo called "Dodo".While that,Pocoyo grabbed a Cloth doll that was a Boy.


End file.
